Future Bliss
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: Read and See, Future Fic, all CCouples, PLEASE REVIEW thanx~Princess


**This is a M&M, Ma&L , A&I, and T&K couples, future fic.  
setting: Roswell,March 2017  
  
i dont own anyone except the people you dont know.  
  
AN: Sorry about spelling everytime i try spell check it kicks me offline and it deletes anything i have written so bare with me.  
  
Songs are from the Josie and the Pussycats soundtrack  
  
story line: after graduation the four aliens were called back to their home planet,this is set 16 years later maria is the owner of a club for teens where local bands preform called Galaxy, Liz is the head of a science department at the local college and she also owns the crashdown, Alex has a band and is doing well touring around the US, Kyle took over his dad's sheriff position after college. they all live in Roswell none are married, they are all 34.  
  
Future Bliss  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(setting House, music playing in the backround and person singing)  
  
" I'm a punk rock prom queen, brown paper magazine, hotter then you've ever seen,everywhere and inbetween, ten ticket through ride, dont you wanna come inside,five star tripple vet, hardest of the hard to get" a girl around 16 with long wavy light brown/blonde hair, brown eyes and a pixie looking face,around 5'8, was singing lyrics out of a notebook.   
KNOCK KNOCK  
"come in " the girl said.  
" hey sweetie are you, Mike, Al and Max going to practice at the club this afternoon?" Maria Deluca asked her 16 year old daughter.  
"yep if thats alright, then me and Max have work" Michaela (Mickey for short) replied.  
"yea o don't forget your uncle Alex is coming to town for the week, he should be here when you guys get back, so if you could help me clean up the place that would be great, i have to go but i'll see you later, bye hun, love ya, o and tell your brother to move his drum stuff out of the living room please" 34 year old Maria Deluca said as she was putting on her coat to leave for the Crashdown.  
"sure mom luv ya to" Mickey said as she got up to take a shower.  
  
1 hour later  
RING RING  
"hello"mickey said as she answered the phone.  
"hey sis meet me , Al, and Max at the club in 20 minutes " her twin brother said.  
"sure Mike cya then" she said as she hung up and got ready. She went into her room, and put on a clean pair of baggy pale pink pants that had cords at the bottom and silver stripes down the side, a black halter top that said Rock Star in silver letters across her chest, and her baby blue pumas. After she was dressed she put her hair in to a pony tail, and did her make-up, which consisted of purple eyeshadow, and strawberry flavored lipgloss.  
Then she grabbed her black saddle bag with , patches of different bands she liked sewed on, she stuffed the binder she had earlier in, then she grabbed her keys and headed out the door to her old silver jetta and headed to her mother's club Galaxy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maria Deluca walked into the Crashdown, looking around until she found her best friend Liz Parker, sitting in the booth they always sat in for their traditional saturday lunches.   
"hey did you order our usaual?" Maria asked her friend.  
Liz nodded and spoke" so how ya doin?" . "i'm good but i keep having dreams of Michael" Maria said a pained expression crossed her face. "same except their of Max" she said with a similar expression.   
They spend the rest of the time talking about their week and lives and about the upcoming visit from Alex.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" hey im here" Mickey said as she entered the club.  
" hey girl whats up for today?" A girl around 16 with jet black strait hair and brown eyes, around 5'7 , dressed in baggy black pants and a blue tank top with a silver star on the front, her hair also pulled up but in a messy bun.  
" just going over tonights line up, if thats cool with you guys?" Mickey said.  
"yea thats fine, hey Max when is Al supposed to get here?" A 16 yr.old guy around 5'9 with light brown short, spiked hair, and hazel green eyes, wearing a white tight t-shirt, and baggy brown jeans asked.  
" soon i think Mike" the girl from before said as she gave her boyfriend a kiss.  
About a minute later a guy around 16 with the same jet black hair as Max, but his was spiked also, around 5'8, and he was wearing black baggy jeans and a black wife beater walked in carrying a guitar case.  
" hey guys sorry im late i couldn't find my keys" the boy said.  
" it's kool Al lets just get started ok" Mickey said as she walked up to the stage. Mike went up after and sat on the drum stool, and grabbed his drum sticks. Max and Al both grabbed their guitars out of their cases and walked up to the stage. Mickey in front of the microphone. Max's guitar was teal, Al's bass was black with blue flames on the end. Mike's drum's had a picture of an alien , with sunglasses and giving the peace sign, and their band name 'The SpaceCadets'. They started practicing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maria Deluca found out she was 2months pregnant the day after her love left for his home to fight a battle. Liz found out she was 2 months pregnant a month after Maria did. Liz and Maria having found out they were both pregnant decided they would keep them and go on together with the help of their best friends and family. Amy Deluca took the news fairly well as did her husbend Jack. Liz's parents had died a year before in a car accedient, but she was left with the crashdown. Since Max and Isabel had told the Evans's the truth they were happy to help Liz out since they didn't think they would ever see their children again. So Liz went on to college and so did Maria . Maria gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, whom she named after Michael. Their names were Michael Alexander Gurien, and Michaela Elizabeth Gurien born on december 6 2002. Liz also gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Their names were Maxine Isabel Evans and Alexander Maxwell Evans, born on January 8 2003. They grew up to look exactly like their parents, Both Mickey and Max looking exactly like their mothers except with their fathers eyes, and Al and Mike looked just like their dad's except with their mothers eyes. Liz and Maria didn't know if looks were all they inherited from their fathers, so as they grew they watched them carefully and sure enough they had powers and a need for food to be sweet and spicey. So when Maria and Liz noticed they had powers they sat the kids down and explained about their heritage.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mickey, Max, Al and Mike after practicing for 2 hours packed up their stuff and got into their cars and drove to the Crashdown where Max and Mickey worked.   
  
They walked in and were greeted by Liz, Max's and Al's mom. "hey kids your shift is almost up so hurry and get changed" Liz said to her daughter and best friend. The girls hurried off to the back to change. About 10 minutes later they returned dressed in the teal waitress uniform,with the Alien apron and Antenas. The uniforms hadn't changed since Liz and Maria worked their. Mickey's and Max's hair was down now.   
  
About 20 minutes into their shift Alex and Maria walk in, the girls notice and run to greet their uncle. the guys come over also to say hi.  
" Hey kids how've you been?" Alex asked sitting in their usual booth in the back that had his, Liz's, Maria's, Kyle's and the pod squad's initials carved into it. The adults sat down to talk, while the girls worked and the boys sat and went over stuff for their gig tomarrow. Kyle came in to hang out with his friends like they used to. All of a sudden they all stood at the same time and whispering to each other. "i have this weird feeling like were supposed to go to the grinalth" Maria said, the rest echoed "me too's". " um kids well be back later , can you handle the place?" Liz asked the girls. After reciving nods they left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They sped off to the desert and the cave. When they arrived they all went in and waited. " do you think their coming home?" Maria whispered with a hope filled voice. " i hope so" Alex said.All of a sudden there was a brilliant blue/silverish light and 8 figures appeared. As quickly as the light came the faster it disapeared leaving their four alien lovers staring at them. They all coupled off the girls crying and the guys hugging them whispering sweet nothings and promising they would never leave again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Michael's thoughts)When I saw Maria for the first time in 16 years, i just stare at her, she looks the same except with a few more lines on her face but she's still as beautiful as ever.  
(Maria) I can't belive he's actually back after so long. God i've missed him.I'm crying like such a baby.  
(Max's) She's beautiful. God i love her, I missed her so much. Now im never going to let her out of my arms.  
(Liz's) He's here. He's actually here, i love him so much.  
(Alex) Wow she looks as beautiful as i remeber maybe even more.   
(Isabel) Wow he looks amazing. I missed him so much.  
(Kyle) She's here, back with me finally, i missed her so much, i love her.  
(Tess) He's here, i love him so much and i missed him so much.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_cough cough_   
The couples reluctently parted and looked to the owner of the cough.  
"Oh my god i completely forgot i'm so sorry" Isabel said looking at the girl and boy.  
" Alex this is our daughter Alexia Tess Whitman, and Our son Alexander Charles Whitman jr. or Xander" she said motioning the girl and boy foward. Alex just stared in aw and he hugged them than Isabel.  
" hi dad" 16 yr.old Alexia and Xander said. She looked exactly like Isabel except she had Alex's eyes and he like Alex execpt he had Her eyes and was alittle taller.  
" hi" he said back.  
"and Kyle this is our son James Kyle Valenti and our daughter Kylie Michelle Valenti" Tess said as a 16 year old boy who looked just like Kyle but his hair was a little blonder and his eyes were Tess's deep blue ones and a girl that looked exactly like Tess except she had his dark blue eyes.  
" Wow hi" Kyle said hugging Tess then his son and daughter. They all continued to talk and reminess.  
3 hours later (6:00 pm) Maria and Liz were talking to Tess and Isabel when they realized they forgot what time it was.  
" Alex what time is it?" she asked panikly.  
" It's 6 " he said to her.   
" Oh my god the Club the kids we have to hurry or will miss it and i have to open" Maria said quickly standing.  
"what kids? what club?" Michael asked confused.  
" you'll see spaceboy i have a surprise for you she said proudly.  
"same " Liz said to Max. They all got up and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where are they" Mickey said pacing, she was wearing A black Metalica tank , a long black baggy skirt, and her hair was down but the front strands pulled back.   
"They'll be here" Max said, she was wearing baggy baby blue pants, a navy shirt that said Lucy's dinner written on it w/ a pic of an old dinner and her hair was in low pigtails. The guys were setting up, they were wearing the same as they were eariler.  
Just than Maria ran in and said she was sorry and told them they were on next.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michael and the gang were sitting at a table in a packed club, that they later found out Maria owned. Just then Maria came out on stage and interduced the band.  
" hello and welcome to Galaxy , i am the owner Maria Deluca and this is one of my personal favorite bands , Here are The SpaceCadets" she said and walked off stage and quickly sat next to Michael.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mickey, Al, Mike and Max go on stage and set up. Mickey interduces them.  
" hi my name is Mickey Gurien lead singer" " she is Max Evans she's our lead guitarist" she said pointing to Max. " he is Al Evans our bassist" she said pointing to her left at Al." and On drums is my brother Mike" she said as Mike waved. They began to play.  
  
"Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na yea" Mickey started softly   
  
Then the band kicked in  
  
"one, two, one, two , three" mike said as he started to play.  
_  
Spin around come back home  
you're runnin' out on a line  
Sometimes feel I'm going outta my mind  
Stunned here waitin' for anyone to take the time  
Spin around we get further and further away  
Smile and wave and ain't got nothin' to say  
Stunned here waitin' for anyone to take the time  
To change my mind this time  
  
I've been starin' at the sun for some time  
It gets dark inside but I don't mind  
And if you're gone it's like I'm goin' blind  
I can't get by this time  
  
Spin around jump back take another look at yourself  
You've been hidin' all alone on a shelf  
Frozen waitin' for anyone who'll change your mind  
Spin around well come down now cause it's all getting clear  
Everything you ever wanted it here  
We never need anyone to change our mind  
Don't waste our time  
We're fine  
  
I've been starin' at the sun for some time  
It gets dark inside but I don't mind  
And if you're gone it's like I'm going blind  
I can't get by this time  
(repeats chourus over a few times)  
  
_Mickey sang, Micheal just looked and stared, than turned to Maria giving her a questioning look at loss of words." Meet your son and daughter michael, our beautiful babies" Maria said crying as micheal hugged her smiling.   
" Liz are they ours?" max said staring at the guitarists."yes, their ours, our miracles" she said as max picked her up and twirled her around.  
After the band stopped they kept going playing 3 more songs.  
They sang their last song.  
_  
I wish you well  
couldn't you tell after all these years  
I wish you love  
and life in a world that youre dreaming of  
  
I wish you well  
I wish you love  
I wish myself  
all of the above(choures)  
  
what made me think  
that I could survive all the wear and tear  
it's not my thing  
to stand here and pose for some William Tell  
(Choures)  
If there was a better time i could not find it  
whats mine's not yours and yours not mine  
and we couldn't hide it  
don't take me on a ride with you, it's a rollercoaster  
the only time i look at you is on a rock 'n roll poster  
  
I wish you well......  
  
Where are you now  
couldn't you see through the sweat and tears  
I took my bow  
while you confirmed all my saddest fears  
  
I wish you well  
I wish you love  
I wish myself  
the world I dreaming of  
  
I wish you well  
I wish you love  
I wish myself  
all of the above,  
all of the above,  
all of the above,  
all of the above  
_" thank you and goodnight" Mickey said as they exited off stage. Only to be greeted by their crying mothers.  
" are we that bad" max joked.  
" no you were excellent we have some people we want you to meet"Maria said taking her kids arms, Liz copying her.  
They walked into the back room where they got ready. " Michaela, Micheal meet your father" Maria said. Michaela whispered "daddy" and flung her self into his arms " you came back" Micheal just hugged her tightly and then looked at Mike, mike slowly walked up and hugged him. Maria cried evan harder.  
"Mom is that, is that our dad?" Al asked staring at Max(dad). "yes babies thats your father, Max these are our miracles Maxine and Alexander" Liz said as the kids hugged their father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Mike it's my dad he came back"Max(girl) said as she flung herself into his arms ." I know they came back to us" he said happily and then they kissed. Maxwell eyeing Micheal as their children embraced. Mickey and Al just kept shooting each other longing glances. They all left and went to the crashdown to catch up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Oh no you don't spaceboy we are not seeing some stupid blood and guts movie again" Max yelled at her boyfriend." Well were certaintly not watching some chick flick " Mike retorted back. " uggh your impossible" Max yelled back throwing her hands in the air creating a blue translusent wall type thing so she couldnt hear him talking.  
  
Isabel looked at them and laughed " oh no we have another Maria and Micheal on our hands except with powers" she said the others laughed. " we also got our selves another Max and Liz, with those longing glances " Tess said pointing towards Al and Mickey who keep staring at each other when their sure the other isn't looking.  
  
Just as they finished speaking they heard something explode. They all got up to see what it was. Maria saw first and yelled " MICHEAL ALEXANDER GURIEN WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BLOWING UP STUFF WHEN YOUR PISSED" Maria yelled at her son. "sorry mom but that girl is so irratating i dont know why were even dating" he said frustrated. A second later they here another explosion, This time it was Jamie. " uh sorry i accediently blew up an apple, i meant to change it into an orange" he said sheepishly. " It's ok jamie ive done it before too" Alexis said trying to lessen his embaressment. " Thanks Lex" he said. " Will you guys please stop flirting and ask each other out already i've had to listen to her babble on and on for the past 4 years on how great you are and the same from you Jamie i mean it's my sister for crying out loud get over it and ask her out" Xander said as he took Kylie by the waist and walked to the stools leaving a gawking Alexia and Very embarassed Jamie and a band of adults laughing at the out burst.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Epiloge: 1 year later  
Hospital  
"AHHHHHHH"  
7 crying babies can be heard crying through the halls. A room full of people all look up to see four very smiley dads come into the room ushering their respected families to the four hospital rooms.  
The Gurien Room  
Michael walked in first ,followed by his two teenage children.  
"Kids meet your new baby sister, Skyla Star Gurien" Maria Gurien said smiling down at the little bundle in her arms.  
Mickey was the first to ask to hold her than mike. Michael smiled at him family. He was Finally with the people he loves the most in the world he was finally where he belonged.  
  
The Whitman Room  
Alex rushed in and over to his wife and kissed her as two teens walked in very eager to see their new sibling.  
" Guys meet your new baby sisters Parker Maria and Stella(means star) Belle Whitman" Isabel Whitman said to her other two children.  
"Twins, i thought you were just having one!" Lexi and Xander said surprised but happy.  
"Well it looks like little Stella was hiding behind her sister so the doctor only saw her." Alex said as he held his new daughter. As the Kids were talking to their mother and cooing over their new sisters Alex thought to himself how lucky he was to be married to a wonderful woman who is the mother of his four children.   
  
The Valenti Room  
Kyle was the first in, closely followed by two anxious teenagers.  
"Ky, Jamie meet your new baby sister Kelly Teresa Valenti and your new baby brother Tyler Mitchel Valenti" Said Kyle holding his daughter as his teens hugged their mother than quickly asked to hold their newest siblings.  
Kyle smiled and thought to himself i wont miss these ones child hood, i'll watch them grow and hold them and comfort them and love them forever, same as the others.  
  
The Evans Room  
The kids were in first followed by a very happy Max.   
" Kids meet your new brothers, Leonardo Philip and Jefferson Thomas Evans, Jeff and Leo for short" Liz said beeming with happiness.   
Each twin held one and smiled and made cooing sounds.   
Max's life was perfect he was married to his soulmate, had four beautiful children and Life was good.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End   
AN: i hope you liked this story, please review, i'm going to write another roswell story about the next generation, it will be about the new babies and when they are 16.   
Please Review! _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_   
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
